


birthdays (but with helium)

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, THIS FIC IS MAKING ME HAVE A BREAKDOWN OH GOD, more allusions to ian's carrotness, more shitty endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Ever played strip Monopoly?’<br/>‘Have <i>you</i> ever played strip Monopoly?’<br/>‘No, but I’m sure it can be done.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthdays (but with helium)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyronexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERESA I HOPE YOU HAVE A SUPER GREAT DAY AND THAT THIS FIC ISN'T ENTIRELY CRAP (but it probably will be bc i am in the process of having a breakdown and singing in the end really emotionally okay bye)
> 
> mostly unedited bc i'm a lazy shit and gave up halfway through

‘Daddy.’ A little voice interrupted Mickey’s sleeping.

‘Mmph.’ _Go away._

‘ _Daddy_.’ The voice was more insistent now.

Mickey cracked open an eye to see his son’s tiny face right in front of his own, Yevgeny’s eyes crossed as he tried to look at Mickey from such a small distance. ‘What?’

‘It’s my _birthday_.’ Yevgeny whispered.

‘No, it’s not.’ Mickey said, shoving his head under the covers. ‘Go back to sleep.’

There was shuffling of the sheets, and Yev’s head popped up under them. Mickey could feel his son’s breath on his face as he said, ‘ _It’s my birthday._ ’

‘It’s your birthday next week, Yev.’

‘Is it?’ Yev patted Mickey’s face absently. ‘Does that mean I can still have a party?’

‘Yeah, sure, okay.’ Mickey mumbled, opening his eyes again. ‘Go back to sleep.’

‘I _can’t_.’ Yev said dramatically. ‘I’m too excited, Daddy.’

‘Fine, go annoy Ian then.’

‘Okay.’ Yev’s head disappeared, and seconds later, Mickey heard him saying, ‘ _Iaaaannnnnnn._ Wake up, Ian.’

‘What is it, Yev?’ Ian asked, his voice thick with sleep.

‘It’s my _birthday_... But Daddy said it’s next week.’

‘It is next week.’

‘Can I have a party?’

‘Sure.’

‘Yay! Thank you, Ian.’ Yev clapped his hands happily. ‘Can you make me some pancakes?’

Mickey heard some shuffling, then a loud groan from Ian. ‘Yev, it’s only six o’clock.’

‘Daddy says you have to make me pancaaaaaaaaakes.’

‘Daddy did not say anything about pancakes, Yev.’ Ian sighed. ‘Why don’t you go make a list of people you want at your party, and I’ll be up in a minute to make you some?’

‘Okay!’ Yev chirped happily, scampering away to start on his guest list.

Ian rolled over, and Mickey felt an arm snake around his waist. ‘I hate you.’ Ian whispered.

Mickey chuckled. ‘Fuck off and make Yev some pancakes.’

‘Asshole.’ Ian said, no real heat in his voice, as he rolled back to his side of the bed and disentangled himself from the sheets.

‘Douchebag.’

 

* * *

 

‘Daddy.’ Yevgeny whispered.

‘What now, Yev?’ Mickey groaned.

‘Me and Ian made pancakes.’

‘I know.’

‘Do you want some?’ Yev asked.

‘Time is it?’

‘DADDY WANTS TO KNOW THE TIME.’ Yev cried.

‘ _Jesus_ , Yev.’ Mickey said, wincing at the sheer volume of Yev’s voice.

‘TELL HIM IT’S SEVEN.’ Ian hollered back.

‘Ian says it’s seven.’ Yev said.

‘I heard, thanks.’

‘Okay, get up now, please, Daddy.’ Yev patted his face and ran back out of the room.

Seven seemed a reasonable time to get up, so Mickey sat up and rubbed at his eyes, before he stood up and stretched as he walked into the kitchen.

‘Morning, Mick!’ Ian said cheerfully, plating up the last of the pancakes.

‘Mornin’.’ Mickey said, flopping into a chair and taking a sip of the steaming coffee Ian handed him. ‘Take your meds already?’

‘Of course.’ Ian said, rolling his eyes. ‘And Yev made his guest list.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Mickey asked, dragging a few pancakes onto his plate.

‘Yup!’ Yev said, putting a piece of paper in front of his father. ‘Ian helped me write it.’

‘I see that.’

‘Can I have balloons?’

‘I suppose.’

‘And lots of cake?’ Yev asked hopefully.

‘We’ll get Debbie to make you one.’ Mickey nodded, stuffing pancake into his mouth.

‘Will she make me a green one?’

‘She’ll make you a green one if you ask her really nicely.’ Ian responded, seeing that his partner was too engrossed in his breakfast to reply.

‘Can we go see her today?’ Yev asked. ‘And get balloons today?’

‘Sure, squirt.’ Ian smiled. ‘Eat your pancakes.’

‘Okay.’

 

* * *

 

The day of Yev’s party had rolled around. Invites had been given out, R.S.V.Ps had been received, and cake and balloons had been acquired.

Debbie had taken Yev to the park with Liam and the Ball twins for the morning, so Ian and Mickey had time to organise the party games, balloons and snacks – though some of the snacks had already been eaten because operating a helium tank was quite hunger inducing.

‘Hey, Ian.’ Mickey called, pulling his boyfriend’s attention away from the bowl of carrot sticks Ian had insisted upon.

‘Mm?’

Mickey grinned mischievously. ‘Watch this.’ He held one of the untied and helium filled balloons to his mouth and inhaled a fair amount of the gas. ‘ _Iannnnnnn!_ ’ Mickey said, his voice distorted and now several octaves higher than usual.

Ian choked on his carrot as Mickey started laughing to himself. ‘You sound like Yev.’

‘You try it!’ Mickey said, offering him the balloon.

Ian eyed the balloon tentatively. ‘Isn’t it supposed to be bad for you?’

‘You’re joking right?’ Mickey scoffed, his voice back to normal. ‘You that was coked up for _how_ long? Thinks it’s a bad idea to use helium?’

Ian rolled his eyes. ‘Gimme the fucking balloon.’

Mickey grinned and gave it over. ‘Exactly.’

Ian gave him a withering look and took a deep breath of the helium. He held it for a few seconds before singing a high pitched rendition of Beating Heart Baby by Head Automatica to Mickey. ‘ _Baby, is this love for real? Let me in your arms to feel the beating of your heart, baby. The beating of your heart baby. Giiiiiirl, you really got your hold on meeee, giiiiirl, you really got your hold on meeeee.’_

Mickey cackled as he filled another balloon with helium and waited for Ian’s to wear off. ‘A’ight, Gallagher. You know In The End?’

‘Linkin Park?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Course I do.’

‘Good.’ Mickey nodded, and took a gulp of helium, passing the balloon over to Ian and waiting for him to fill up on the stuff. He held three fingers up and dropped them slowly. _3, 2, 1._ He grinned and launched straight into the chorus, Ian’s altered voice singing along beside his own. ‘ _I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn’t even matter. I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end, it doesn’t even matterrrrr._ ’

Ian cracked first, and doubled over laughing as Mickey continued into the bridge. ‘ _I’ve put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there’s only one thing you should know._ ’

‘Oh God, Mick.’ Ian wheezed. ‘Stop. I’m getting stitch from laughing. I can’t breathe.’

‘Serves you right for deciding to sing.’ Mickey laughed, getting Ian a glass of water. ‘Drink.’

Ian took the glass gratefully and gave it back once it was empty. ‘Okay, we really need to finish all this. Debs will be bringing Yev back soon, and all his friends are due to arrive in about an hour.’

‘Yeah, alright. But we’re using the rest of the helium in those balloons once all the kids are gone.’

‘Obviously.’

 

* * *

 

By the time Debbie arrived back, the four small children in tow, Mickey and Ian had finished putting up balloons and a banner (provided by Debbie, of course) saying, _“Happy 6th Birthday, Yevgeny!”_ , which the kid squealed excitedly at, because Debs had drawn a couple of dinosaurs at either end, and dinosaurs were Yev’s favourite thing this month.

Debbie smiled at her brother and his boyfriend, and said, ‘I’ll leave you to it, then. You’ll be at home for dinner at six, yeah?’

‘Yup.’ Ian nodded. ‘We’ll be there.’

‘It is Yev’s birthday dinner, so you should probably be there, yeah.’ Debbie laughed. ‘Bye, Yev! Have fun at your party.’

Yev nodded seriously. ‘I will. I’ve been looking forward to this since I was born.’

‘It better be good then, huh? Have fun dealing with the parents.’ Debbie added, giving Ian and Mickey a thumbs up as she herded Liam and the twins out the door.

‘Oh God, the parents.’ Mickey groaned.

Ian rolled his eyes and said, right as there was a knock on the door, ‘Get over it, they won’t be that bad.’

‘Duty calls.’ Mickey muttered, going over to open the door. A small blond haired child rushed past his legs, and began screaming as it chased Yev around the couch. ‘Uh, hi.’ Mickey said, slightly bewildered.

There was an airy laugh as the parent to the... thing... breezed in, passing Mickey a box. ‘That’s my son, Charlie. You must be Yev’s father, Mickey, right?’ the matching blonde haired mother asked.

‘Yeah, um, thanks.’ Mickey said, holding the present up awkwardly.

‘Where is Yev’s mother?’ the woman asked, looking around the house, and poking her head into the kitchen. ‘Ooh, and who is _this_?’ she asked, smiling at Ian as he emerged from Yev’s room. ‘I’m Charlie’s mother, Naomi.’

‘Nice to meet you.’ Ian smiled. ‘I’m Mickey’s partner, Ian.’

‘Partner? Like in business?’ Naomi asked.

‘Ah, no. As in, boyfriend partner.’

‘Oh. That’s nice.’ Naomi smiled. ‘I’ll be back at four thirty to pick Charlie up.’

‘Great, see you then.’ Ian replied cheerfully, walking her to the door, and turning to Mickey once he had shut it. ‘Well, that was awkward. How about I handle parents?’

Mickey nodded. ‘That’s probably a good idea.’

‘Probably.’ Ian grinned. ‘Go make sure those two aren’t electrocuting themselves or something.’

‘Alright.’ Mickey said, putting the present he was still holding onto the table in the kitchen, leaving Ian to handle the rest of the parents.

 

* * *

 

Once all the small children had arrived, Ian started up a bunch of party games with them – musical chairs (musical pillows, rather, because they didn’t have that many chairs) seemed to be a particular favourite, because Ian and Mickey weren’t exactly telling them off for shoving each other out of the way to a pillow. The remaining snacks were demolished by tiny mouths, and Yev ripped the wrapping paper off his gifts with the kind of enthusiasm only found in six year olds.

He cried out in glee at every single one of his presents, which included a book about paper planes, several action figures, and the newest Monopoly.

‘Ever played strip Monopoly?’ Mickey murmured to Ian, watching as Yev placed it on the growing pile of items beside him.

‘Have _you_ ever played strip Monopoly?’ Ian asked incredulously.

‘No, but I’m sure it can be done.’

‘I don’t doubt.’

‘Wanna play tonight after Yev’s asleep?’

‘It might end up as us just fucking on the game board, Mick.’

‘I know.’

‘Me too. I’m in.’

 

* * *

 

As the last of the small children were returned to their parents, Mickey leaned heavily against the front door and grimaced as he looked around the mess in his living room. ‘I can’t be fucked cleaning this shit up right now.’ Mickey said, to no one in particular.

‘Me neither.’ Ian yawned, appearing in the kitchen doorway, beer in hand. ‘Wanna go straight to Fiona’s now?’

Mickey nodded. ‘Yev? We’re going to Fiona’s house now. Where are you?’

‘Here!’ Yev said, popping his head up from inside a pile of pillows.

‘What are you doing in there?’

‘It’s my igloo.’

‘Right. Wanna go to Fiona’s?’

‘Is my cake there?’

‘Yep.’

Yev grinned. ‘Let’s go.’

Mickey rolled his eyes as Yev and Ian left the house ahead of him, walking the short distance to the Gallaghers’ house. As they got inside, Yev ran off to find Liam and the Ball twins, leaving Ian and Mickey, who flopped onto the couch.

‘Kids are fuckin’ exhausting.’ Mickey yawned, leaning his head on Ian’s shoulder.

‘I know.’ Ian paused. ‘I want more.’

‘What?’

‘Kids. I want more kids. Maybe not now, or this month, or next month... But I want kids.’

‘We have Yev.’ Mickey frowned. ‘Why do you want more?’

‘I want to raise more kids with you, Mick. Our kids. Maybe adopt them, but I’ve been thinking of asking Mandy to be a surrogate or something.’ Ian mused, starting to card his fingers through Mickey’s hair.

Mickey sighed. ‘You really want more kids?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’

‘Yeah. We’ll talk tomorrow or something.’

Ian grinned and ducked down to kiss Mickey’s hair. ‘Love you, Mick.’

‘Mm, love you too, Ian.’ Mickey said, giving a content sigh and shutting his eyes, drifting off to sleep, as he sat on the couch, curled into Ian’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooooo i'm on tumblr (obvs) at [im-not-his-keeper](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/) so come talk to me or summat okay bye
> 
> also everyone go see [teresa](http://praisedcas.tumblr.com/) bc she's amazing c:


End file.
